1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the area of radiator repair equipment and more particularly relates to a radiator core supporter utilized in association with radiator testing tanks.
2. History of the Prior Art
In repairing and/or recoreing radiators of the type used in motor vehicles for cooling or heating systems, one usually utilizes a radiator testing tank containing fluid to check for leaks by submersing the radiator core beneath the fluid and pumping air through its tubes. Once a radiator core is deemed usable, radiator tank members must be soldered thereto on the top and bottom of the core at its junction with the core's header members. Current practice utilizes a retractable rack which can be pulled out from under the radiator testing tank for the radiator core to rest on while such soldering of the radiator tanks is being performed. The radiator is usually positioned at a slight angle on the rack and so that its top rests against the radiator testing tank's side wall, and the radiator tank is positioned over the topmost header of the core and soldered in place. The core is then turned upside down and the other radiator tank is soldered to the other header of the core. One problem that arises is that the bottom of the radiator core often slides forward and falls off the retractable rack causing the radiator to fall on the ground, and in some cases against the tank or radiator rack resulting in damage to the delicate cooling fins which surround the tubes within the radiator core or in damage to other parts of the radiator. Also, because of the core's predilection to moving and sliding while positioned on the retractable rack, difficulties can be encountered in soldering due to movement of the workpiece.